


Feed Me Some Love

by ThinkingOfHyperMelody (HyperMelody)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Anorexia, Daddy Frank, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Freard - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sex, little gerard, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMelody/pseuds/ThinkingOfHyperMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts off kinda sad,ends up kinda happy ,and this may make you kinda horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So,this might seem odd,but listen to Halo by Beyoncé

-Gerard Way smoked.  
-Gerard Way cross dressed.  
-Gerard Way was obsessed with pink,purple, and soft/pastel blues.  
-Gerard Way had a Daddy for a total of seven months (after high school).  
-Gerard Way was still a virgin.  
-Gerard Way was horny.

       Gerard had woken up extra horny in his heart. He gave loved Frank so damn much that it hurt. He always turned Frank down the times in the past when he's wanted to have sex,and Frank's always been a gentleman about it. Though he always said it was alright,that he could wait,Gerard always felt guilty after. He would rile Frank  with his teasing, but never follow through.

✳

        Gerard was ashamed of his body, to put it plainly. He had to shop in the XL side of the bland, adult store when he was younger. They were the only clothes that fit him,and it killed him. His weight got to the point where he was getting bullied for it by a good chunk of the school. His mom wasn't surprised, sadly,when Gerard came home crying. He was taught to love himself from when he was young by his parents,and he did. But those fücking kids--.  
And when it was time for high school, Jesus, teenagers could care less about his feeling. If he wasn't running at least ten minute miles in P.E. then he was a pig ,and they just destroyed any love he had for himself.

         He blamed himself over and over again, tried to starve himself a couple--. Actually, Gerard became anorexic for a while in his senior year. The mentality of "Just don't eat," was drilled into his mind at the time. He lost weight, a lot of it,fast. Not eating, making himself throw up,pushing himself in P.E. It was deadly.  
   
      While he was still overweight, he dropped dramatically in the span of three months. People noticed. The bullying stopped. And the whispers started. Gerard was psycho. No sane person would do that to themselves.

         His parents tried to convince him to eat multiple times,until they gave up. The only reason he went back to eating was he met Frank. Frank a punk twenty three year old, working as a business rep. from a tattooing company that just explode in the past year across the country. He was in charge of that store in Jersey, and he was excited. He watched Gerard well before he went "downhill" ,and he felt like shit for just letting the kid go down.

          Frank invited Gerard in one day to the shop as he was walking back to school one day,he was "wondering" about Gerard's newly dyed black hair with teal/green spot on the top of his head. They actually became good friends after discovering that they surprisingly have many things in common. Ranging  far and wide,like  their love of comics to their love of coffee. Frank realized that this kid might just need someone to talk to outside of his family. 

         No,Frank didn't stop Gerard from starving himself. Not at all ,well, kinda . Frank also failed in getting him to eat ,and after two more months passing, Frank agreed {after having an awkward, serious talk with Gerard's parents/brother/principal/school consular} to send Gerard to a rehabilitation center for anorexia. He went kicking and screaming ,but it was futile. His was weak from the lack the lack of nutrients, and became dizzy easily. It showed. He was beginning to grow hair everywhere, his body's way to keep him warm to save energy sine he was loosing so much of it. Sometimes he got hunger pains. He couldn't fight it.

          Frank visited the day after Gerard's family did. So about once(sometimes twice) a week for a little more than half a year. He felt the need to see him get better. He may have let Gerard slip,but he would be there to offer Gerard a hand in getting back up again. They got closer. Gerard went to therapy. Switched to school online (of course) ,and had his diploma mailed to him.  
      
         Gerard always admired Frank,was grateful for Frank offering his friendship and support ,not a twelve step plan to fix him as if he were a drug addict. No,Frank did the simple thing--listen. And all that's all he wanted. Besides ,you now,help figuring out where the hell he is in life. He would to talk to Frank after his therapy sessions. He would rant and rave sometimes,and Frank would hang out to his every word. 

         Frank began noticing how Gerard slowly began to cling to him whenever he visited. At first,it was just sitting next to him. Then leaning his head Frank's shoulder. Holding his hand. Finally,sitting in Frank's lap. Frank made sure nothing happened though. Gerard was barely eighteen, and was recovering. But....maybe it was okay to indulge in being Gerard's first kiss? Kissing every now and then? Cuddles, JUST CUDDLES, put Gerard to sleep; resulting in Frank always leaving Gerard in a peaceful sleep.

         Of course, Frank felt just a little guilty when stealing Gerard's first kiss,even though willingly gave it to him. Gerard's eyes lit up,his chubby cheeks tinted a dark pink,his smile wide they pulled away. That was when Gerard just stuck to Frank like a lost puppy. 

✖  

        Frank's bosses called him for a conference across state. Which meant that all the reps. would be meeting in a hotel. Outside. By the pool. What else did you expect? The founders,Joe and Andy, were way laid back and cool. Nothing too formal because FÜCK that, pools are a hell of a lot more fun. They were like Google in that way,they thought the happier their employees were,the better of a job they would do. And they did. Anyways, it meant Frank would be leaving Jersey for a good week.

         Gerard wouldn't have his friend. His now backbone. Gerard wouldn't have to be alone. His parents and brother weren't the same as Frank. They were pretty much obligated to care,but Frank wasn't. Frank chose to stay with when he was shit. Helped him. Frank cared. Frank was truly a fūcking punk angel sent by the ghost of Smashing Pumpkins to watch over Gerard, and then he's forced to leave.

          Yup. He should have expected that. When has anything in his life gone is way? Besides loosing all that fat so quickly? Never. Wait. No. This is what he and his therapist talked about, as ridiculous as it sounds, he needs to start thinking about some good. He had parents who cared to enough to try and help him,then professional help. He had a loving little brother who always had his back. And he might have a Frank. Uh. Frank. He might have Frank, who's sweet, gentle, affectionate (like a puppy!), and understanding. Though this just could have been Gerard getting way too attached to the first person outside of the family that's shown him some affection (which it kinda was), Gerard believed himself to be in love.


	2. Chapter 2

✖

     It's been said over and over again, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." What a fucking lie. Gerard's heart was breaking. He had missed Frank. He always felt cared for, protected, and plain loved when Frank held him. Frank's arm were just so strong as they held from falling again. His eyes and smiles were a source of warmth when Gerard felt the cold of being ostracized by his schoolmates. He's only known Frank for five months ,and Gerard feels cheated. Like he should have been spoiled with time before that because the times before Frank weren't really times worth looking back on because they always brought up something bad.

     'No,' he scolded himself, he couldn't allow himself to think negatively. He tried remembering. Remembering when his mom told him that his extra chub just made him into the world's best person for hugs. When Mikey would praise his art work, or when they would run around in the back yard on those cool summer nights. His dad, teaching him how to "properly inspect" the first cup of chocolate in the winter to protect the family from potential poison. The times when they laughed together as a family over the little things. Gerard smiled to himself, he wasn't feeling as sad. But he was still missing Frankie.

Absence really makes the heartache.

✖

      On the other side of the country, Frank going through the same heartache as Gerard was and he realized that this was going to be a long week. He missed Gerard. He craved being needed, and he hated being away. He was fixated on being this Picture-Perfect being in Gerard's eyes. He wanted to hear Gerard moan his name as if it were a prayer to his higher lover. Though, this was all happening too fast. They were becoming Rome and Juliet without the forbidden, but easily replaced with a madness for one another.

✖

      Mikey was also through a realization as the two love birds were. If the millions of calls and texts he received from Frank asking about Gerard when Gerard wasn't completely engrossed in his phone,talking to Frank , and the way Gerard moped and whined over Frank's absences-- Mikey saw that these two were unhealthily dependent on each other. It was something that Mr. and Mrs. Way figured out far too late as well.

Their love wasn't 100% sane.

     When Frank came back out to Jersey, as he told Mikey, he really had no one since he hadn't bothered to make any "friends" when he was younger,and his mom died so it was clear that he was alone. What was also made clear on how quickly Frank allowed Gerard to stick to him was that Frank was just as lonely, if not loner than Gerard had been. Why else would a grown man hang out with a kid? Mikey figured that Gerard caught Frank's eye one day as he was walking home.

    Now. Now Mikey remembered the feeling of being watched with Gerard when they passed a tattoo parlor those days. Mikey figures that Frank really did allow for Gerard to be bullied. He saw that Gerard was weak and shattered, but no shattered enough for Frank's liking. He had to broken for some time longer. And when Gerard had finally crashed from everything, that's when Frank saved the day. Frank was sick.Though the younger way couldn't completely blame Frank. Gerard was a little sick. Obsessive over the things he liked. Such as art. When Gerard discovered art, it was clear to everyone that Gerard would eat ,sleep, breath, live art. And he did. And he found Frank.

      They had each other in a stand off with guns. First to pull back would be shot, but Mikey knew, they were too far gone to even fathom the idea of pulling away. They could see it when Gerard snapped at Mikey for trying to take his phone away when he was texting Frank. Or how aggressive Frank became when anyone tried to take Gerard away too soon for his liking ,which was always. All the Ways could do was hand Gerard over to Frank before they both went on a killing spree of anyone who dared try to separate them. Make was Bonnie and Clyde, Harley and Joker, Romeo and Juliet, here came Frank and Gerard.

**-Interdependence [in-ter-di-pen-duh ns]**

**Noun.**

**1\. The quality or condition of being interdependent, or mutually reliant on each other.**

**Taken to extremes. -**

✳

    Gerard smiled fondly at the memory of Frank coming to his house late the night he came back. Sneaking through the window to sneak a few passionate kisses. No, obviously, they didn't "go all the way". They just discovered that they couldn't be away from each other. Gerard moved out the next day,and all they Ways did was let Gerard go with slight fear of the couple.

Not that the pair would ever know,they're always too wrapped up in one another to care about the rest of the world.

      A few weeks later, Frank admitted to having a daddy kink. Gerard gladly went along with it,even though he didn't understand it much himself, to please Frank. He would bend over backwards to get praise from Frank. He slowly did understand though. Gerard discovered that they were already practically living a Daddy/Little life. And Daddy. The word sent shivers up Gerard's spine now. It held so much power now, it was so sexy and loving which made it a thousand times hotter.

      Frank had also kept a close eye on Gerard's health. Allow his pet to loose weight, the healthy way. Being supportive as Gerard's weight went up and down the first four months. It was hard on his Kitten,but they made it. Gerard ended up with a slightly feminine curves and lovely full lips. Frank witnessed as Gerard finally blossomed from his already beautiful form. Gaining confidence, and knowing that he was strong. It was a sight to see,and anyone who saw it could testify to it, but alas, the dead cannot speak.

     When Gerard wanted to start showing off his figure , Frank suggested women's clothes. Seeing how women's clothes hug curves better,showing off Gerard's new delicious figure.  Gerard,again, didn't understand. Maybe Frank had another kink of that? He just went with it,and ,again, ended up loving it. Frank even let him dye his hair pastel pink! 

He really loved pastels. It sorta became a thing for him. From the clothes,to the hair, even the cigarettes he smoked.

And the best part of women's clothes (besides showing off his figure)?  _The lingerie_. It made Gerard feel so sexy and powerful when Frank drool over his new sets. He loved how Frank would run his hands over his things and under to his ass. It was hot to know that someone craved his body.

       Gerard became a tease,just to see that wild look in Frank's eyes to spark. Letting Frank see him in just his panties before work. Stretching longer than usual in the mornings to have Frank's eyes to roam his body. Casual decide to dress more on the sluttish side to have some real fun. Dirty words and roaming hands.  _Perfect._

      Never crossing the line past a few blow jobs,expect now.He was ready now. Gerard was was so fucking ready to have Frank make love to him.

*

    It was a stressful day, filled with people getting their first taste of ink. A guy actually cried, poor dude; good thing his girlfriend was their to comfort him. It made Frank jealous that he had his lover,but not Frank. He was really wanting to go home to his baby ,who was probably color in his monster coloring book. Or watching Vamp for the hundredth time on laptop on their bed.

Except he wasn't.

    Frank pulled up, excited to cuddle his baby boy. He rushed inside, about to call out that he was home when he saw  pink rose petals were scattered on the floor from their front door to their room..? Lights turned off, cherry blossom candles lit. Maybe a lavender candle here and there? Either way, it was soothing. He carefully closed the door,his baby was most likely going to tease him. Maybe pleasure him a bit. Frank mentally prepared himself to hold himself back from his boy before he was ready.

    The door to their room was opened by the tiniest bit. He pushed it open slowly,not wanting to ruin the mood that Gerard set up. His breath caught when he saw Gerard. Hair in soft curls to his shoulders, lips shiny with a small amount of lip gloss. Dressed in white nightie that complimented his pastel pink hair; it cut off in the middle of his ass to show off his white lace panties. A lace garter hitched on his thigh,topped off with a tiny red bow. He was dressed in white like the virgin he was. He was sitting back on his legs, palming his erection that was growing his panties, he thrown back in pleasure-- moaning softly.

"Daddy," Gerard purred, "your baby boy needs you."

Frank was frozen in place,"You sure,baby?" he croaked

"Mmm," he bit his lip, "I want you to love me. Don't you love me,Frankie?"

He nodded.

"Then fuck me good in the candle light,Daddy."

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation by Kelly Rowland  
> Sex on the Ceiling by Sevyn Streeter  
> Froot by Marina and the Diamonds  
> ^^Songs that inspire me.^^

Frank couldn't get to his boy fast enough, trying to pin his baby down as he let out a cute squeal of excitement.

Trying.

Just because Gerard was horny, did really mean he didn't want to play first. He crawled back further on the bed when his Daddy came closer. He dodged Frank's attempts at grabbing him for a while, giggling as he was still free.

 

 

It's so fucking hard to pin down a hyper Gerard with a boner. And it hurts,but Frank couldn't help but let his babyboy have his fun. He was cute, even when he was trying to be sexy. And Frank did have a great view of his cute ass as he chased after it. His perky ass in white,lacy panties just begging to be fucked. His baby didn't know what he was doing to Frank, just waving it around in his face. Teasing him with it as he flashed him the panties on purpose. Okay. Now Frank had enough.

"Come on,baby," Frank purred, "stop running from Daddy. You're being bad."

 

 

Gerard immediately froze. Bad? "I'm bad ,Daddy?"

"Yes ,Kitten," Frank sat down on the edge of the bed, "running away from me like that. Teasing me."

"I'm sorry,Daddy," Gerard hung his head down in shame, getting a looky at his prince parts that calmed down only a little. He was still semi-hard.

"S'alright Prince," Frank said,and then in a huskier voice, "just come to Daddy," he spread patted his lap, motioning for Gerard to sit down.

Gerard was unsure. He felt like that over weight kid being picked on by all of his stupid classmates all over again. He felt ugly, unworthy of his Daddy.

"Hey baby, no," Frank coaxed Gerard to raise his head to look him in the eyes," I think you're amazing. Stunning. Sexy." he emphasized, loving the blush that settled on Gerard's face, complimenting his hair.

"Don't think you're anything less than perfect," Frank told him, helping Gerard settle into his lap, "Daddy's not good enough for _you_ ," he finished, running his hands up and down the soft material. Fingers pulling up the garter before letting it snap back in place with a small, satisfying snapping sound.

Gee bit down on his lip, did his Daddy really see him like that? 

"But Daddy-" he gasped and closed his eyes when his Daddy bite down on his collarbone. Gerard wrapped his arms around Daddy's neck, whimpering as Frank licked and kissed at the love bite.

He allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed, letting his nightie to be slowly lifted over his head.

He felt so vulnerable in just his garter and panties. But the look his Daddy was giving him.

 

Frank's eyes were glossed over, pupils wide. This was the first time he's seen his baby like this in this type of situation. Showers and helping get (un)dressed was one thing, seeing slowly become more bare for love making was another. He felt so much pride,so happy that Gerard was giving him this gift. His virginity.  There was no room for errors, he had to make this as pleasurable and easy for Gerard as possible-- that was _a lot_ of pressure considering the fact that the first time always hurt.

Except, the morning after would be a perfect excuse enforce Gerard's love for him by stay home from work and fulfilling Gee's every need. Maybe the pain wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

 

 

"Daddy?" Gerard asked, covering his slightly cold body tummy with his arms. Frank gave him a hungry look. His prince parts _greatly_   enjoyed it.

"Let Daddy," Frank breathed, crawling in between Gerard's legs, "show you how gorgeous you are," with that, he bit the inside of Gee's thigh. Breathing hotly over the little bulged in the panties. He raised his calloused fingers to play with the lace on his lover's thick hips.

"Fuck" Frank cursed hotly when Gee bucked his hips up to get friction on his litty-bitty,prince cock. 

 

 

Gee bit his lip when his Daddy settled more comfortabely in between his hips. Holding back a _"French my prince parts,Daddy"_ to avoid punishment. Daddy looked like he was having fun between his legs and Gerard wasn't one to really complain as his Daddy licked a strip from the base of cock to the tip through his panties.

He whimpered as his precum warmed his soaked panties, making the silk stick like a second skin over his little cock. He could have sworn his balls were a pound heavier with unjerked cum in them. 

His thighs shook when his Daddy licked vigirously over his cock head,holding the base firm as his Daddy savored his treat.

 

 

 

"So fucking _good_ ,baby," Daddy swore,yanking the panties down. Frank used it as an excuse to run his hands down Gerard's delicious ass,thighs ,and legs. 

He eyed the cute hard one his baby sported. He tasted like salted caramel,and he was feeling particularly peckish.

 

 

 _"Breath_ , _Gerard_ , _breath."_ He told himself.

It was hard,he was nervous, and he knew this was going to do fucking painfu if something goes wrong. A hell of a lot more if he pushes his body too far too fast the first time (on a _real_ cock- not the two-inch, pastel pink vibrator Daddy got him last month).

Daddy said that sometimes, princes bleed in their boycunts if the top is too rough, or he's just not prepped and he's being forcibly opened. Gerar hopes he's alright. Gee trusts his Daddy. His Daddy wouldn't hurt him. Maybe it's a mind thing he needs to get over.

" _Worth a shot_ ," he thought to himself as he " _shut down_ " his mind and go with it.

Seconds later, he was glad he did because Daddy had taken his baby's pretty little cock  to the root.

-

Tongue swirling around the tip, just beneath it in, hands fondling Gee's balls with one hand while to other held Gee down from thrusting - Gee was on the edge. 

Gerard's back arched and his eyes rolled back. Oh fuck, did he love when his Daddy blew him. Especially when Daddy would moan when he deep-

Oh!

He wanted this to last. But it was just so hard not to let go.

"Killjoy!" he gasped out.

Frank pulled off immediately at the safe word.

"What is it baby? Shit. Did I do something wrong?" Frank asked with concerned eyes, voice hoarse.

Panting, Gerard shook his head 'No' _Oh god, no._

"Daddy," Gee whined," Wanna last being split on your cock" it took a lot for Gee not just push his Daddy's head to get his cummies.

 

Frank shook off the urge to fuck his baby into the mattress. 

"No problem, baby. Where did you put everything?"

"Bottom drawer, " Gee answered, calmer than he was five minutes ago, "You gonna love me now,Daddy?"

Daddy only 'hm'ed in reply," Love you so good,baby." 

He gave Gee a nice show of his ass as he slid off the bed and to the 'stand on the right of it. 

 

Frank whispered rehearsed sweet nothings into Gee's ear as he brushed his three fingers over babyboy's spot.

It's been at least ten minutes...or hours.. Gee loved the fact that his Daddy could make him loose track of time.

 

Frank was making sure to not go light on the amount of lube on his dick on Gee's entrance. Taking his time to prep and tease, which was an easy thing to do with the lovely ,high 'ah ah ah ah's  and whorish moans. The way his skin was glowed.  Hickies beautifully scattered all over his Kitten's skin.

Frank was particular proud of the hickies forming a heart in Gee's right inner thigh. Though,he was especially proud of he big purple on his neck, Gee started leaking like a bitch in heat when he was marked there.

He was a mess. Eyes glossy and blown out, lips bitten and swollen, skin marked, and hair messed up from being pulled so many times. Frank saved this picture of his baby away in his mind. Or he could just-.

"Fuck, baby," Frank whispered hotly in Gee's ear, making him whimper, " can Daddy take pictures of you when we're done. Yeah? Pictures for Daddy to remind him of how much a fucking gorgeous slut he made you tonight."

If louder moans were anything to go back, Frank guessed he had permission to do a little photo shoot. 

 -

"Fuck," Gerard whimpered," so s-, so-o, FUCK!" on the third thrust , he was filled with his Daddy. 

It hurt a bit, but Frank was slow and gentle pushing into that tight heat. 'Hard not to just pound that tight hole of Gee's ,but it was time for love making like a gentleman, not fucking like player. 

That was for another time.

 

They were close. Frank has his arms on either side of his baby's face, keeping eye contact with Gerard for as long as possible before giving a harsh thrust at Gee's prostate.

His baby was quick to bust. Coming hard not ten minutes after Frank really started. Of course, Gee was embarrassed and apologized,but Frank realized that he really liked watching Gerard fall apart. Fucking him through his orgasm because it turned out that his boy was so damn sensitive after-- releasing high moans and short screams.

So,after snapping a few quick pictures on his phone (and with a still hard dick),Frankie assured him that it was alright... Frank would just have to fuck Gerard until he came.

That meant that even if Gerard would cum over and over again and be sensitive as hell, he would sadly have to take it until his Daddy came in his delectable ass.

-

Now, Frank wasn't a total ass. He just wanted to see his baby fall apart again. Though that did mean that Frank would have to deny himself of his own release, oh well. Worth it.

He continued his slow pace, sometimes letting the only noise in the room be  out of Gerard's mouth,  skin slapping against skin, him whispering dirty/sweet things to Gee ,or just kissing Gerard with all he had-- cautious to not increase the speed of his thrusts.

-

Frank's hips were itching to move ,move as fast as possible. He couldn't hold back. He just wanted to put that ass to sleep with his hard, deep thrusts that would leave his baby breathless.

"Baby, do you trust Daddy to not hurt you?" Frank murmured against Gee's neck after his second orgasm.

Not as intense as the first, but it was enough to make the poor kitty weak. It felt good. A little too good, and he was admittedly scared. He couldn't fully move his body on his own at the moment, he was just laying there guilty, letting his Daddy do all the work.

Gee nodded meekly," Yes, Daddy," his voice his shot. Not from screaming at the top of his lungs a few times,from constantly moaning and the constant short yelps that his Daddy tore out his throat from him.

Oh thank fuck.

-

"D-DADDY!" Gerard screamed, tears actually forming in his eyes from the assault his Daddy was doing on his prostate.

"Shh," Frank pulled Gerard's hair just enough to lift his head up to have his ear right next to his mouth again.

"Be a good fucktoy,baby. Let Daddy show you pleasure," and Frank let Gee's head fall back on the pillows again. Reaching a hand between them to finally touch his babyboy's cock.

By gripping the base tightly.

-

Gerard was in full blown tears now,in a good way. His spot was being abused and he was absolutely in love with his Daddy's dirty praises of his body, even if Daddy had his prince cock in a vice grip to prevent him from coming.

"Son of a-. Fuck,Kitten's only a pretty whore for Daddy? Clear?" How the fuck is he still talking? Gerard can barely spit out a word,let alone whole sentences.

"Y-yes!"

Gerard wrapped his arms around Daddy's neck in plea. For please come because his body was  starting to shut down from the overstimulation and it was starting to hurt.

"D-daddy. Cum pl-pl-EASE! Cum fo-or your Kitten."

"But Daddy likes seeing his prince fall apart like a whore," he fucking pouted.

"Fu-fu," Gerard raised one hand to push Daddy's head down to kiss him. Fingers brushed across his Daddy's lips,  
"P-please? Please!" He breathed.

"Fall for me,Daddy."

"GEE!" Daddy stilled in his boy's abused hole for a moment, burry his head in Gee's neck as he came. It felt like his brain was going fuzzy and whiting out around the edges.

  
While Frank came loudly, Gerard came quieter this time. Another orgasm ripped from him,weaker than the other two--obviously. But his body was weak, so it felt like a tidal wave of relief and warm kisses come over him.

Gee whimpered as his Daddy pulled, also wincing from the light pain that came from it.

-

He got the photos he wanted, so Frank moved to the restroom connected to their room to get the pain relief cream from the bathroom and clean towels(one wet with water).

It was easy cleaning Gee's front,but it was hard moving anything below the waist for him. Frank thought it was a good time to rub some cream on his ass before cleaning himself up.

Princes are always first priority.

  
Water. Water! Gerard and himself would need to rehydrate, so Frank (still naked) stumbled a bit on way to the kitchen to get two water bottles from the fridge.

He,himself, winced at the pain in his hips when the 'exercise' settled in. Shit. He might need some of that cream too.

-

Water [x]  
The empty water bottles were thrown somewhere in he room.

Clean up [x]  
Sheets could be washed tomorrow, but he and baby were clean.

Cream [x]  
Hopefully, Gee won't be too sore in the morning. And Frank would most likely be okay by then.

Cuddles [ ]

That could be fixed.

 

  
Finally, Frank plopped back into bed with a blanket he rummaged from the closet. Sighing as his babyboy cuddled closer with a whine.

Covering them both with he soft blanket, Frank kissed the top of Gee's sweaty head.

"Love you,Daddy."

"I love you too,Gerard."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that sucked.  
> And this part of the story is an Archive of Our Own exclusive...as in that this story will not be posted on Wattpad account @TheInsaneShipper  
> Ayye,bye.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Wattpad account as well @TheInsaneShipper . More stories there :)


End file.
